


Assassins and skeletons

by 1CharaDictator1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Murder, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader doesnt give fucks, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Violence, Yandere Sans, assassin reader, im bad at tagging, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CharaDictator1/pseuds/1CharaDictator1
Summary: You weren't exactly normal, an assassin, that's what you were, trained since little to become the best, you worked as a mercenary, being cruel and ruthless with the past of years, news arrive that monsters have come to the surface and your clients wants you to kill their embassador and blame a monster just to have a reason to bring them back underground, you were getting tired of it so you decided to move to the monsters district.One day you found a little kid lost in there and decided to help them return to their home, in there a small skeleton took an interest in you, a sick and bloody interest that you could careless about.





	1. Chapter 1

You were starting to get tired.

Every time someone called you to do a work for them it was about the monsters that just arrived from mt. Ebott.  
You didnt give a shit about monsters getting to the surface but killing a little kid? Sure you were ruthless and well trained but that didn't meant you didnt had a little mercy on your soul.

You groaned as another person called to your house phone and decided to just ignore it, the ringing continued and you gave up and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. L/n?"

"Just call me y/n"

"I've got a work for you, but don't worry it involved a monster not that child"

That picked up your interest a bit, if it was a monster then surely they would put up a fight and you could even see their magic work, you were always curious about magic ever since the monsters appeared.

"Alright, send me a picture of the monster and consider it done."

Moments later your printer started to work and you picked the picture, a goat monster it seemed, her features were gentle and caring, just like a mother, you wondered why anyone would want this monster dead, she looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

You folded the picture and put it in your bag then went to your closet and pulled out your work uniform, black combat boots, a black shirt, militar pants and a black military hoodie jacket, black leather gloves and a black mask to cover over your mouth and nose.

When you finished putting everything on and checked your weapons you were ready to go, picking up your bag over your shoulder you walked out of the house you just moved onto, yes, you lives in the monster district now, it was calmer than the rest and no human dared to come for now.

You checked your destination and noticed it was close from where you lived so it was easier and there was no need to use your motocycle, walking on the sidewalk you noticed someone in the distance, crouched down and with their hands on their face, a kid.

You weren't the best with kids but the sight sure made your heart hurt a bit, surely this kid was lost but what would a human kid do in here?-  
Suddenly you realize this is not just any human kid, this must be the embassador of monsterkind, Frisk.

You aproached quietly to them and kneeled next to them, they looked at you with tears pricking on the corner of their eyes, you felt bad.

"Hey there kid, are you lost?"

The kid nodded and wipped away their tears with a frown, you couldn't help but frown too, standing on your feet you looked down at the kid.

"Cmon then, i'll help you head back home"

You offered a gloved hand to the kid and they smiled and took it, you two started to walk together and you decided to prove going to the direction of the house your target was in, Frisk saw the house in the distance and pointed at it, you frowned, it was the direction of the house of your target, seems like you had to either take care of it or turn the job down, looking down at Frisk you noticed how happy they seemed, oh god.

You felt your sins crawling on your back as you two arrived, knocking on the door, you patted frisk's head and waited for the door to open, when it opened you were greeted by a small skeleton who looked worried but then calmed when he saw Frisk.

Frisk went to hug the skeleton and he hugged back, inside a goat woman came to view and gasped seeing frisk.

"Oh my child! We were so worried! You didn't answer our calls!"

Frisk did something with their hands, what was it called?, Sign language? Yeah that's it. The goat monster seemed relieved and tensed when she saw you, pulling the skeleton and Frisk inside and acting like a barrier while standing at the door.

"And who are you?"

"My name is y/n, i found your kid at the street while i was taking a walk."

The monster seemed to be inspectioning for any lies, then smiled believing you.

"I am toriel, it is a pleasure to meet you y/n, would you like to come in for a slice of pie? To thank you for bringing my child back safely"

You thought for a moment, if you killed her now you would need to move from the monster district and honestly you didn't feel like moving again so you nodded smiling at toriel.

"Sure, thank you ma'am"

Unknown to you, a certain skeleton was watching you and was more than relieved that you would come in, he couldn't wait to talk to you, to know more about you, he admired your h/c hair and your e/c eyes, that's what he could look at for the moment since you still wore your mask and uniform.

"Oh y/n..."

Sans tasted the name like it was the sweetest thing in the world, he never had felt like this before but he was certain in one thing.

You would belong to him.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat at the table in the kitchen, wondering why you were hesistating on killing the monster, maybe it was because Frisk reminded you of yourself?

You then remembered when you were a kid, your parents abandoned you because they didn't had enough money to raise you, a man found you, he took care of you, looked after you and loved you, you decided to enter to the school of martial arts he worked with and started your training, when you were just 13 you got your black belt, you kept training and became the best at the school, your 'father' was so proud of you, unfortunately one day people who use to work with your 'father' came to offer him a dirty work, he refused, he got killed, you were full of sorrow at first, then anger, you wanted revenge. You hunted each one of them down, but that didn't bring back your 'father'..

You didnt want Frisk to experience the same as you. Getting their 'mom' killed in front of them. Toriel snapped you out of your thoughts when she placed a plate in front of you with a slice of pie.

She smiled at you and you smiled back, Frisk inmediately began eating the pie, you began to eat as well and had a small conversation with toriel about recipes you two knew about.

Sans walked in the kitchen and sat next to frisk, the whole time you talked with toriel , sans was staring at you, you paid him no mind, when you finished your pie toriel exchanged phone numbers with you.

You walked over to the front door and stopped, turning around you saw sans, he offered his hand to you and you shook it, after a small chat you exchanged numbers with him, when you walked out of the house you checked the contacts of your phone and looked surprised.

Sans had adressed himself as 'BAE' in your contacts, you chuckled thinking it was a joke and put your phone back in your pocket, making your way back home.

 

The next day you got another call for a job, it was a guy that wanted revenge on his ex girlfriend, you didn't blame him after hearing what she did to him, you got everything ready and headed out of your house. Getting on your motocycle and heading towards your target, she was at a cafe when you arrived, parking your motocycle and walking towards her, you wore your combat boots, black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that made your muscles show nicely.

Start a conversation, offer her a drink, ask her out, she was at your mercy now, you were naturally attractive so it was no problem for you to get her to say yes, you drived her home and she let you in, when you were certain no one was around but you and her, a knife was at her neck, then at her cheek making a long slash and drawing blood along, then you pulled out her eyes slowly, muffling her screams with a cloth, after torturing her for a while you got bored and sliced her throat open.

You walked out of her house with surprisingly no stains of blood at all, unknown to you, a certain skeleton has been watching from afar with a camera on his hands, his grin widened as he watched you leave on your motocycle.

Now he got something to make you notice him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: he gonna blackmail u


	3. Chapter 3

After getting your payment from the previous job, you decided to check out more about the kid and the rest of the monsters, except sans, if you wanted information about him you were sure to get it by just asking.

And you werent wrong at all, sans just finished printimg the pictures of you torturing and killing that girl, he honestly felt jealous and angry seeing you with that girl but then when he saw you torturing and killing her mercilessly he was relieved.

You checked through the news on the internet and found out a lot of things, toriel was the former queen of monsters, Frisk had a lot of guardians and was the ambassador of monsterkind.

You turned off your computer when you heard knocking on your front door, taking your combat knife you walked slowly towards the door and opened it sightly, then sighed and opened it fully revealing sans.

"Hello sans, what brings you here? More importantly, how did you knew i lived here?"

You narrowed your eyes at him, you could have swore you saw his pupils turn into hearts, he chuckled and after a few words you let him in.

"I came here for a reason"

You raised an eyebrow at him while you two sat at the couch on opossite sides.

"And what would that be?"

"Go out with me"

You scoffed and laughed then stopped when you noticed he was serious, before you could say anything he spoke again.

"I'll let you consider this, go out with me or face the police"

Your eyes didn't show any expression until sans showed you the print of the picture he took when you were doing your job, your breath got caught in your throat and you sighed before moving closer to Sans, he was confused at first then got extremenly flustered when you got close enough that your lips were almost touching his teeth but instead brushed them against his skull, when he was distracted you took the picture from him and ripped it into pieces, you turned to Sans only to see him smirk.

"....you have more of them dont you..."

"Yep"

"And you won't leave me alone until i accept going out with you..."

"Yep"

You sighed in frustation and then an idea struck your mind, if you could find the camera or whatever he has that picture in you could delete it and then dump his bone ass, and kill him for trying to blackmail you.

You turned to look at him, he was checking you out while you werent noticing and you stood up.

"Fine bone ass, i'll go out with you as long as you don't show that picture and let me do my fucking work"

He grinned and stood as well, grabbing the front of your shirt and pulling you down to him, you felt something press against your lips and then nothing, that skeleton vanished and left a letter on the floor where he was standing a second ago, you picked it up and read it.

'see ya tomorrow assassin~'

You folded the paper gently and carefully then walked over to the fire place and light it up then tossed the paper in with all the calm of the world, inside you wanted to kill that fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day you woke up with the loud sound of your alarm clock, knocking it off the table with a punch you sat up and rubbed your eyes then checked your phone and found 4 missed calls from sans. You sighed and left your phone on the bed then stood and walked over to your closet, after changing from your pjs you walked back and picked your phone then called sans back.

"Hello babe~"

You seriously wanted to punch his face, sitting on the bed you answered.

"Hey bonehead, care to explain what you called me for?"

"What? I cant call my favorite human for no reason?"

"No, now tell me"

"It's about our date, it will be on the weekend and i'll pick you up in your house"

You sighed and agreed but didn't hang up just yet, noticing sans hasn't hang up either you narrowed your eyes.

"That's not just it ,is it?"

You heard shifting from the other end of the call and a akward laugh.

"I wanted you to acompain me to pick the kid from school.."

You rolled your eyes, surely sans knew you didn't had anything to do for the day, maybe you could get to know him better and even tolerate him. You doubted it but you didn't had anything better to do.

"Fine, i'll go later to your place so you can show me the way"

You swore you could feel his happiness when you told him that, oh how he was going to pay.

"Sure thing, oh by the way, that shirt looks nice on you"

You froze, just then the call ended and you looked around, checking outside your window and under the bed, you checked everywhere and there was no sight of cameras or sans anywhere, you felt like you were being watched.

Picking up a backpack and your taser, you headed out to a restaurant to get breakfast, you were good at cooking but today it didn't seemed like you wanted to cook, even if it was for yourself.

Some hours passed and it was time for you to go see sans, you put casual clothing and carried your bag with some weapons just in case he tried anything, also your taser for emergencies.

Walking out of your house and towards toriel's you started to think about how to erase that picture sans took and where it could be hidden the camera, you must have spaced out because when you came back from your thoughts you were standing in front of toriel's house.

Knocking on the door a few times and then waiting, sounds of footsteps aproach inside the house could be heard and you took a step back, the door opened revealing sans, he grinned up at you, his pupils were heart shaped and calm.

"Welp, ready to go?"

You nodded, not wanting to start a conversation that would surely end with his jokes and akward glances. And so you headed towards the school, you were actually surprised when you meet sans brother, they were nothing alike, save the fact they were both skeletons and you were even more surprised when the tall skeleton drived you and Sans in a fancy red car.

"SO YOU'RE THE HUMAN MY BROTHER IS ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT!"

"Yeah, i guess that's me, i didnt knew he talked that much about me"

"HE DOES, WHEN HE'S IN HIS ROOM I HEARD HIM SAY YOUR NAME A LOT AND HE DESCRIBED YOUR APAREANCE AS BEAUTIFUL, HE WASNT WRONG AT ALL NYEH HEH HEH"

you smiled and chuckled at what papyrus said, glancing over at sans you noticed the glare he was giving to his brother but you considered it normal since papyrus did embarrass him a bit with that.

Soon enough you three arrived to frisk's school, you and Sans got out of the car and went to the front door while papyrus went to the parking lot. Inside the school you saw a lot of children , some were monsters of course, then at the end of the hallway you saw Frisk, you narrowed your eyes when you noticed two children sightly taller than them talking to them and you walked faster, sans walked behind you, finally noticing the kids and grinned deciding to leave it to you.

"HEY YO!"

The kids turned to you and paled, your eyes were narrowed dangerously at them and your fists were clenched so hard your knuckles had turned white. You easily hovered over them and Frisk went to hide behind you.

"What'cha think you're doing huh? Messing with someone smaller and outnumbering them?"

The kids couldn't say anything, they ran away screaming for their moms and you stood proudly of yourself then looked back at Frisk.

"You okay kid?"

Frisk nodded and said something in sign language, sans translated it for you.

"They say 'thank you for saving me, they wanted to hurt me and said bad things about me'"

You sighed and smiled at them then kneeled in front of them, you put a hand on their shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Its no problem at all kid, if they ever try to pick on you again then dodge, run and contact me, i'll take care of it ok?"

They nodded and hugged you taking you by surprise, you hugged back and patted them then looked at sans who seemed in awe by the previous gesture.

"Cmon, lets get you back home, toriel said she was gonna bake cookies for you~"

With that you and Sans held frisk's hands on each side and headed to the parking lot , getting in the car you glanced at Frisk and smiled then turned to the window, you felt a hand on top of yours and chuckled knowing it was sans, glancing at him for a bit you saw his blue blushing face looking down at his feet, you sighed and grabbed his hand, just for that moment, after all, what could go wrong?

You had no idea what was going on in sans mind at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawlin in my skin intensifies*


	5. Chapter 5

The way back home was quiet except for the music playing on the radio, when you arrived to toriel's place and got out of the car, sans grabbed your hand and teleported somewhere with you.

You gasped in surprise and a bit of anger when Sans took you somewhere you didn't recognize but when you took a better look of the place you couldn't help but stare in awe.

Blue flowers decorated the black cavern, the river forming a waterfall was outstanding with it's bright light, the crystals that iluminated the cave were shining like stars.

"Sans..."

"Yeah?"

"This is...So beautiful..."

Sans smiled to himself and grinned, he knew you would like it in here, it was always beautiful, but not as beautiful as you were for him, you were the most beautiful human he has seen, you were strong and confident in yourself, at first he didn't like the idea of you being an assassin, but when he saw that shine in your eyes when you killed someone, it was like a drug to him, he wanted to see all the expressions you could make.

He then remembered, the kid, the resets, what if Frisk got bored and made a reset? He would lose you, he wouldn't meet you ever again, he couldn't bring himself to think about that, no...he had to do something before the kid decided to reset. Sans liked the kid but he loved you, more than anything, more than his brother or his friends, what if he killed Frisk and took their soul? Then he would be in control of the resets and he would be with you forever.

The idea was in his mind for a while then he broke the silence.

"Hey, wanna go to grillby's?"

 

Days had passed, your work got bussier when they told you to kill someone from a mafia family, so here you were, tied up and being interrogated by the mafia members.

"Who do you work for?"

Silence, followed by a kick and a punch on the stomach.

"Do you think we're gonna be here all day until you answer?!"

You chuckled, after so much time someone finally managed to capture you and it seemed that you were going to die here, so you did what you first had in mind.

"I'll like to make a call, then i'll tell you all you want, consider it a last wish"

The mafia members looked at each other then nodded and went through your things, pulled out your phone and put it to your ear after typing the number.

"Hey babe, seems like i won't make it home today, tell toriel i won't be there for a while...why?...im in a bit of trouble right now, but don't worry i'll be fine.."

Before you could say anything else they janked the phone away and threw it to the wall, breaking it.  
You sighed and another punch hit you on the face.

There was more hits and curses that lasted for almost an hour and then the clic of a gun at your head, you didn't care anymore, acepting your fate, you closed your eyes....

...

...

Nothing? You opened your eyes again and saw the man being impaled by a large bone, the other men were being stabbed multiple times and a pool of blood surrounded them, you tried to look at who was killing them, but all you saw were blurry shadows, you felt someone calling out to you before everything turned black.

 

You opened your eyes slowly, everything was a bit blurry, you could hear faint voices and whispers along with quiet sobbing, when your vision cleared you saw toriel trying to confort Frisk, two monsters you didn't recognize, a tall fish monster and a small lizard monster who looked worriedly at Frisk, on your side was papyrus and holding your hand was the one sobbing, Sans.

"Hey toriel, who's funeral is it?"

They all looked at you and gasped, Frisk ran to hug you, you hugged back with your other arm and toriel and the two monsters walked closer , toriel wipping away her tears and the other monsters smiling seeing you were awake, you winced at the sudden pain on your arm and noticed sans looking at you, he looked tired and sad with blue tears on his eyes, you let go of Frisk and they walked back to toriel then you picked sans and put him in bed with you, sitting up you hugged him and he started to cry on your shoulder.

"Shhh it's fine...guys can you head outside for a bit? We kinda need a moment here.."

Toriel nodded and the rest of them followed her outside the hospital room, closing the door and leaving you and Sans alone.

"Hey sans, it's okay, im fine-"

"FINE?! YOU ARENT FINE AT ALL!, I..i almost..i thought you had died...look at you! Youre all bruised and i bet you broke a bone!"

You sighed, it was true, your leg was covered signaling you did broke a bone, the pain all over your body just enforced sans argument.

"I'm...im sorry sans..but all of this is part from my job, it's what i do and it has consecuences and i'm aware of them.."

"...did you ever think about how i would feel if i lost you..?"

Your eyes widened in surprise, he sounded so cold and calm, it made you shiver, unknown to you, he was already planning something so that you wouldn't get hurt or leave him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might post another chapter tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

After the time you spend in the hospital you were slowly becoming less and less cold with others, toriel, Frisk and papyrus visited you everyday or any day that they could, the other monsters, Undyne and alphys also visited you, toriel had presented you to them since you hadn't seen them before and Sans..

Sans was more distant, you didn't really mind, or that's what you thought, whenever you asked papyrus or toriel about him they would tell you the same thing, he was busy and couldn't make it there.

You were actually starting to get worried for him, sure he did blackmail you but it was because he loved you and since you didn't return his feelings he couldn't think of another thing to do.

Your thoughts were interrumpted when someone knocked on the door, to your surprise and desmay it was sans, you knew it since he a-door-es knock knock jokes, or any pun in general.

"Who's there?"

"... it's me, sans.."

This took you by surprise, sans? Not making a knock knock joke? Were you dreaming or perphaps dead?

"Come in"

Sans opened the door, his usual grin was an upside down frown and he closed the door behind him, you watched him aproach and sit next to you in the bed.

"You know people make mistakes, and people sometimes do crazy things for the one they love right?"

You didn't like where this was going, but you nodded and waited for him to continue and so he did with a heavy sigh.

"I..i did something bad...but i did it for you..."

The light of the room was very dim, it didnt help that it was getting dark outside, weren't visits over already? So how's sans here...?

"I couldn't accept the fact you had that kind of job...So risky...i wouldn't allow myself to lose you....or others to take you from me..."

Your eyes widened when you saw blood stains on his jacket, you slowly and carefully moved your hand close to your bag, just a little more...

"...no, i am not gonna lose you again...You Are Mine..."

Suddenly you were being lift by an unknown force, you stared at sans in shock as his left eye glowed a bright purple, his right eye was red while the one glowing was red and blue on the center. You tried to grab onto anything but everything was out of your reach.

Your e/c eyes stared into sans crazy ones, you called out for help.

*BUT NOBODY CAME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. But eh, i didn't had much inspiration


	7. Chapter 7

Your body felt numb from the pain, being tied to a bed wasn't easy, specially when you were resisting so much, sans had to knock you out to tie your hands and legs since you kept kicking or trying to punch him.

Who could blame you tho?, He was the one who went all crazy and murdered his friends in cold blood, it made you angry and sad at the same time, you were getting along so well with the monsters...

You sighed and glanced over at the door when it opened, sans had brought you to his home in the underground, so now you were in a desolated place with no other around but sans, you swore you would go mad if you stayed any longer in there.

"Hello my love~ are you confortable? No? I guessed so, but don't worry, i'll take care of you from now on...no one will take you from me ever again.."

You growled and turned away from him, he chuckled and walked over to the bed, you hadn't noticed it before but he had a plate of food , it looked so good your stomach growled making you blush sightly and Sans to laugh.

You glared at him expecting him to free you so you could eat but instead he grabbed the fork with food and held it close to your face.

"Open up~"

If looks could kill sans would be dust at your feet by now, you clenched your teeth before giving in and opening your mouth. Sans seemed happy you listened to him but you knew better than to act cocky with someone who could kill you with a snap of his fingers.

He continued to feed you until you were done and gave you water. He walked out with the plate and closed the door while humming a tone.

You began looking around for anything you could use to loose or cut the ropes, when you found nothing you gave out a frustrated groan, you started to think about your friends, toriel, Undyne, alphys, papyrus...had sans killed them all? Did he kill Frisk also..? That poor kid..

You started to think of a plan to get out of there, no way in hell you were gonna stay there with that murderer, ironic since you were also one, but what you did was for money and not for no reason like sans did, that he loved you wasn't a reason enough.

\-------------------->

Two days passed, you planned up to this point, tell sans you wanted to go to the bathroom and needed a bit of privacy, convince him with a kiss and when you get in the bathroom then escape through the window.

You prepared yourself but felt a bit uneasy and waited for sans to come in the room, he did, looking at you with those empty eyes that seemed to shine with light only for you, he walked over holding the plate and after feeding you headed towards the door.

"Wait sans.."

He looked at you surprised, a blush forming on his face, it has been long since you called his name and didnt do it to curse or insult him. He hurriedly went towards you.

"Y-Yes? What is it love?"

You looked down and avoided his gaze, your cheeks turned a bit red and Sans really needed a camera right now right there, he waited for your respose.

"..i need to go to the bathroom..."

He sighed with a soft smile and started to untie your ropes.

You smirked when he wasn't looking, now you just needed to do another thing, you internally shuddered.

You had to kiss sans.


	8. Chapter 8

You were getting mentally prepared for what was gonna come, if this worked then you would be free, you just hoped you'd get away from there as far as possible.

Sans watched you stand from the bed, you felt shivers down your spine , his gaze held a loving yet dangerous look that made you want to run as far as your legs could carry you.

You walked towards the bathroom, sans followed close behind you as the tension rised in you. You placed your hand on the knob and opened the door, just as sans was about to follow you inside you stopped him.

"Y/n....why aren't you letting me in..?"

He asked in a sweet and innocent tone, you knew it was an act so you mentally sighed and leaned to his face, he was taken aback a bit by your sudden closeness but relaxed and you could see the heart shaped pupils of his looking at your eyes lovingly.

"Please sans, just this once let me go alone here~ you'll be right outside after all.."

Sans seemed to hesistate so you quickly used your tactic and pressed your lips against his teeth, you got startled when Sans grabbed you by the shoulders and kissed you back hard, almost desesperate, did killing his friends really affect him or was just because you were kissing him?

You noticed his hold on you tightened and tried to pull back, you felt something wet against your lips, when you looked down you saw a tongue, sans tongue trying to push his way through your lips to explore your mouth, you weren't gonna let him of course but when you felt a hand squeeze your ass you couldn't help but gasp, letting sans tongue slide in, if you bit him you would be in for a bad time so you played along.

He pulled back after a while, both of your faces were blushing but it didn't stop there.

He grinned and raised his hand, you felt yourself being raised in the air, you panicked, this was not part of your plan and you had to think of something quick unless you wanted to be fucked by an insane skeleton.

Sans took you back to the bed and laid you there, you could barely think of anything when he appeared on top of you , blocking your vision of everything else and making you focus on him, because you were his, because he loved you~

Bullshit.

You thought and could only watch as sans leaned down and started to lick and nibble at your neck, you bit back moans and tried to think of a way out of there, you felt him grinding against your body, you wondered if you could...

Suddenly sans stopped and fell to his side clunching his groin with his hands and making a pained face, you never thought that would actually work, seeing as the skeleton was far from recovering from that kick you fleed out of there.

Running as fast as you could, you made it to the place sans took you in, he said it was called waterfall, you moved through the caverns and paths of blue neon flowers and came across a house, you saw the first one, it looked like a fish with sharp teeth...this must have been Undyne's house, maybe you could hide in there and even find weapons.

You made your way to the house and checked through a broken window, seeing it was safe you entered.

\----------------->

Sans couldn't believe what you did, kick him down there and then escaping when he thought you finally had understood that you were his and no one else's.

He got up shakily and waited for a bit for the pain to fade then with a growl teleported outside and started to search for you, you weren't gonna escape from him again, if he had to break your legs to keep you from getting away then he would.

"You won't get away y/n....you are M I N E"


	9. Chapter 9

The feeling of something sharp against your fingers made you wince, you picked up the object and inspectioned it with your hands, the light inside Undyne's house was too dim and if you turned on the light then sans would possibly find you.

You noticed the sharp end the object had and inmediately knew what it was, a knife, grinning you gripped the knife and sighed, at least you had found something useful, now armed but still tired, you walked carefully through the house and came across a room, you entered and saw a bed, closet and other things you supposed were dumbbells.

Walking to the bed you sat down and laid on it still gripping the knife, a nap would be good at the moment so you closed your eyes and fell into slumber.

\----------------->

He was mad, he couldn't find you anywhere, everytime his frustation got out of hand he destroyed anything he had near, he had to find you, you were HIS and he wasn't gonna let you go, he was willing to do anything to kept you.

"Y/N!~ COME OUT FROM WHEREVER YOU AREE~"

he growled when he heard no respose, only the sound of the cold wind howling, pulling his hood on he continued walking and calling out for you, ocassionaly sobbing, why...Why...? WHY HAD YOU LEFT HIM?!

"Y/n....Please come b-back...."

His slow footsteps started getting faster, he had to find you, he needed you, he couldn't live without you..

A N D H E W A S G O N N A M A K E S U R E Y O U  
C O U L D N ' T L I V E W I T H O U T H I M.

His eye was ablaze with magic, it lit up the way for him, he made his way towards waterfall after already checking the ruins and all of snowdin, you were gonna have a mad time with him.

\--------------->

Loud noises woke you up from your dreamless slumber, how long did you sleep? You wondered rubbing your eyes and standing up, knife in hand you walked out of the room and towards a window to see what was the conmotion about.

Outside, sans stood shaking, either from anger or because he was cold, you knew he was angered and with his state of mind you wouldn't survive if he saw you. You saw him aproach to the house. Shit. You had to hide and hide good.

Sans opened the front door, more like broke it to pieces with his bone attacks, he looked around for a bit, his red eyes scanning every part of the house before walking further and calling out your name gently, it was as if you two were playing hide and seek, only if he seeked you out of your hiding spot you would either die or be tortured into submission.

You weren't gonna go down so easily if that happened. You heard footsteps aproach and went still, holding your breath so that no sound came out of you. 

The sound of footsteps slowly fadded and you guessed he had left the house, you jumped down from above the ceiling and landed softly on the floor, careful so that no sound was made then sighed and looked around, no sight of sans, you felt relieved but then shuddered when you felt a hot breath on the back of your neck.

"Did you miss me?"


End file.
